Payback
by ValkyrieCain98
Summary: An expected arrival...
1. Chapter 1

"Fletch!" The teleporter looked over his shoulder to the fist swinging to his left eye. Valkyrie spun around but before she could gather her thoughts, she was grabbed around the middle and thrown over a hard, muscular shoulder. No matter how much she struggled, her capture kept hold.

A gun shot sounded. Her capture grunted and stumbled. That was all she needed. Valkyrie sank her teeth into the man's neck. He bellowed in pain and released his hold. Valkyrie caught a fleeting glance of the fleeing villain. Her blood boiled in her veins. She could hear Fletcher and Skulduggery calling her from the Bentley. She didn't care. The world disappeared. All she could see was the man she had watched die when she was twelve. Serpine. He was back.

She scrambled to her feet, ignoring the searing pain in her right hand, and ran after him. She heard Skulduggery curse softly behind her. She heard her heart beating in her chest. She heard the Bentley cruise behind her gaining on her. She heard Serpine's sharp intake of breath in the ally next to her. A pair of strong hands ripped at her flesh as she was dragged into the depths of the darkness.

"Hello again. It's been so long since we were last acquainted. My name is Nefarian Serpine and your name is Valkyrie Cain unless I am mistaken. Now are you going to co-operate or am I going to have to uses force."

"Go to hell" Valkyrie spat and with that she ground her foot into his and took off running toward Skulduggery. She heard three bullets wiz past her and hit their target. Skulduggery stood at the mouth of the ally gun poised to shoot again.

"Get in the car" He growled. Never in her life had Valkyrie heard Skulduggery refer to the Bentley as "the car". She ran around to the passenger side of the Bentley and watched as Skulduggery emptied his gun into the ally.

Skulduggery slid into his seat, gunned the engine, and drove off. After they were a safe distance away from the ally, around 30 miles, Skulduggery pulled off the road and turned to Valkyrie.

"Who was it" were the only words he said. Not "are you ok" or "do you need to see Kenspeckle" but "who was it".

"Serpine".

Skulduggery turned his skull to look away from her. There was something wrong. Something very wrong.

"Skulduggery?"

"Valkyrie what did he say to you? Did he touch you? Are you ok?"

"Skulduggery, I'm fine and WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

"Valkyrie there is a prophesy that Nefarian Serpine would rise again and to be able to do that he would need some help, the help he got was from the Faceless Ones and the want payment. Valkyrie the payment is you."


	2. Chapter 2

_**OK, so I wrote part one to this ages ago and forgot about it. I am so sorry. Well this is Payback part two. Enjoy!**_

Valkyrie sat in shock. A thousand questions coursed through her brain. How were the Faceless Ones, mindless drones who only wanted to destroy, able to make a deal? Where did they get the magic to bring Serpine back? How had Serpine gotten here? Were the Faceless Ones already on this planet? So many questions that were not going to answered any time soon. Skulduggery was looking at her and if he had a face she knew concern would be written all over it.

"Valkyrie are you alright you haven't said anything in over five minutes?" Asked the skeleton detective.

"I just- How can- Why- I- I'm fine" She finally said. A chuckle escaped Skulduggery's teeth.

"It's alright to be afraid. In fact it's good to be afraid. I mean you're only human."

This time it was Valkyrie who chuckled. "Gordon once said something like that tom me. It was when Dusk was after me when I was what fourteen. God that was like six years ago."

"Time slows for no one Valkyrie. I just wished you had enjoyed your life more. And I know you'll say you've lived life to the full each day but I wish you had spent more time with people your own age instead of with a 400 year old skeleton a man just as old and an eighty year old woman."

"To be fair Tanith only looks twenty and has the mental age of four. And Ghastly may be just as old as you but he's like a brother to me. And you. Your my best friend. I wouldn't be alive without you. And for that I owe you my life. I love you Skul' and if I had the chance to go back in time I wouldn't change a thing."

When Valkyrie had said she loved him, fireworks had gone off inside Skulduggery's head. He knew she only meant it in a strictly friends way but he couldn't help the joy that had coursed through him at the words.

"Um Yes Valkyrie. I think it would be best if you stayed with me tonight. For safety of course."

"Ye ok but I'll have to drop by Gordon's to pick up some clothes."

Even though she was legally the owner of the house she still saw it as her dead uncle's mansion.

The Bentley pulled up outside the house. Valkyrie jumped out while Skulduggery waited inside the car. The only way Valkyrie had been able to convince Skulduggery to stay inside the car was that she would only be two minutes and that anyone who wanted to in would have to go in and out the front door. He was that worried about her he must have forgotten there was a back door.

Valkyrie ran upstairs and to her bedroom before Skulduggery realised there WAS more than one way in and out the house. She took the bag she used when she stayed at her parents or Tanith's house for more than one night. She reckoned she could squish a weeks' worth of clothes into the gym bag.

Once she had everything packed she zipped up the bag and turned around as a small 'pop' sounded the arrival of Fletcher. Valkyrie turned to face the teleporter remembering her had also been there when Serpine attacked. She noticed she had only zipped half the bag and proceeded to zip the rest her elbow hit her phone once she finally got the bag fully zipped and she picked it up noticing it had started calling Skulduggery. She turned before she hit the end call button. And dropped the phone. Standing in the door way to the room stood Serpine. But he was not alone. Behind him were Fletcher, Billy-Ray, Vengeous, Dusk and the white cleaver.

"What the hell?" Valkyrie whispered. By now she knew Skulduggery would have picked up the phone and would be wondering why she wasn't answering him. "What are you doing here? And Fletcher why are you with them?" Valkyrie called loud enough so Skulduggery could hear down the phone.

"What did you not think I wanted to see you suffer. After you cheated I have hated you. Now I get to see you die. What better revenge can you think of?"

"Um letting me go and handing yourselves over to the Sanctuary?" Valkyrie replied hopefully.

"Try again lil' darlin'" Billy teased.

The window beside Valkyrie shattered and Skulduggery landed in the room. But before he or Valkyrie could react Fletcher had grabbed her arm and teleported somewhere.

Before Valkyrie saw where she was someone hit her over the head and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Skulduggery shot six rounds into the empty space where the villains disappeared. He then trashed Valkyries room. He should have known that the boy had been involved. In the ally Fletcher had been off. Something about him had made Skulduggery's imaginary skin crawl. But he just thought it was because Skulduggery had arrived to save the day and hadn't even given the teleporter a chance. But now he knew the truth. He was a traitor. And everyone knew what happed to traitors that had crossed Skulduggery Pleasant. They died.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Valkyrie woke in a well light room. "That's odd" Valkyrie said to no one in particular. "Usually the room is dim and usually I am tied up not lying on a bed and usually the bad guy is standing over me threatening to torture me." As Valkyrie finished her sentence someone knocked on the door.

The door creaked as it opened slowly. First she saw the persons hand appear around the door, then a well-polished shoe. Then a head. A head Valkyrie knew _very_ well. "UNCLE GORDON!" She cried. She leaped into her decided uncles arms. A growl escaped his teeth. Valkyrie stepped backwards.

"Uncle Gordon?" She asked. His fingers where curled and his eye held an almost animal fury. The man who stood in front of her was not her uncle. This man was a werewolf. A werewolf about to change. "Shit" Valkyrie muttered as long black hairs started to tear their way through Gordon's skin. His eyes went from there chocolate brown colour to a venomous yellow. His mouth stretched as a muzzle grew. She heard several bones snap into place as her uncles limbs changed. Then there was silence.

The werewolf charged at her. Valkyrie stepped aside before the mutt hit home. Then she bolted for the door. Once outside she slammed the door, noticing it was made of silver to keep the werewolf in. She heard a growl of animal fury because the werewolf had been cheated out of a kill.

Stairs leading up were placed at the end of the corridor. Just as she stared striding toward them, Valkyrie heard shouting. "Why did you put her in the same room as the god damn werewolf?" She heard Dusk roar. "If she is dead I will place you on a spike and burn you for all to see!" Serpine raged. He described the scene to which Skulduggery had become a skeleton.

Valkyrie sped for the other end of the corridor. There was another room there and she slipped inside as Dusk and Fletcher reached the bottom of the stair case. At the sight of him Valkyrie's blood boiled. She had never understood the phrase "seeing red". Well she did now. She could hear the werewolf trying to get out in the room next to the one she was in. Then she realised that when _they_ realised she wasn't in the room with the werewolf then they would check this room. Well she would just have to hope they didn't because this room was bare. Nowhere to hide.

She heard the tell-tale pop of Fletcher teleporting then a second later another. "She's not in there." She heard the teleporter mutter. A sigh. Then footsteps retreating. Valkyrie let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. The door opened with a creek as Valkyrie slipped out the room. Beside her were stairs leading down. She decided to take her chances with whatever was down there than face the villains on the upper level.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Skulduggery started his search at the one place he knew they would have to go .The farm. He sped along country roads and parked the Bentley at the end of the drive. Last time he had been at this place the farm house had been in rubble. Now it was re built and looked good as new. Skulduggery activated his façade and strode toward the door. Just before he knocked a man appeared around the side of the house. Skulduggery froze. The man smiled and continued to walk toward him. "Can I help you sir?" Serpine asked with a smile plastered across his face. Skulduggery realised that he had his façade on and no one knew him as the skeleton detective this way.

"Yes you can I am looking for a mister Hanratty. Do you know if he is here?" Skulduggery asked with an English accent.

"I am he" Serpine replied.

"Ah good. Mr Hanratty you under arrest for tax fraud." Skulduggery produced handcuffs from his suit jacket and before he could do anything Serpine was handcuffed and dragged to the barn where Skulduggery threw him into a pile of manure before hitting him repeatedly until he was out cold.

Skulduggery had no reason to kill the man. It would be better to see him rot in a prison cell. He turned toward the house and saw a figure flit in and out his vision. A weight knocked him to the ground. He turned to the person, fists raised, ready to fight. Skulduggery blinked at the woman who stood before him. "China?"

_**Thank you to **_ _**Cranium mischief and Alyss Mainwaring for the amazing reviews. Well at least I know at least two people are reading my stories! I was only going to have two or three chapters to this but now that I've started the ideas just keep flowing. Heres a little secret about how I write. I sit down at my computer and have no idea what I'm going to write. I just sit there till a little idea materialises and then poof I start writing and more ideas come! I didn't even know Gordon or china were going to be in this until I started writing there names. Haha. Review they make me a very happy writer. **_

_**Love ValkyrieCain98 A.K.A Val (yes that is my actual nickname!)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ok. I still don't know where this is going ha-ha. Enjoy!**_

Valkyrie rounded the corner and blinding light seared her eyes. It felt like she had been wandering around the underneath of the house for years but it was likely only around 3 hours. She blinked until her eyes got used to the light. Valkyrie stared at what was in front of her. The Bentley. Skulduggery was here. She checked her pockets and found her phone. The idiots hadn't even thought to take it off her! She dialled the number she knew all too well and waited for the skeleton to pick up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Skulduggery stared at the beautiful woman standing before him. "What are _you_ doing here?" his tone sharp enough to cut glass.

"What? Can't a woman try to save the only person who she has ever become friends with?" China asked. Skulduggery had to admit, she sounded sincere. But he knew China was not to be trusted. He knew that. She had taken his family to be killed without the blink of an eye. But then again Valkyrie and China had created a strong bond over the years. A bond that Skulduggery had accepted because Valkyrie was her own person and he couldn't tell her who to be friends with and not to be. He opened his jaw to ask China exactly what she was going to do to get Valkyrie out of there _alive_ but his phone distracted him.

He fished the ringing phone out of his pocket and answered it. "This is Skulduggery."

"Skul' where are you! I am outside the Bentley and Dusk has just gone past looking for me. So I would appreciate it if you would get your bony ass down here and get me out of this mess!" and with that Valkyrie hung up. Skulduggery rushed to the Bentley. But Valkyrie was not there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just as she hung up Valkyrie heard a pop and felt a hand on her shoulder. Her vision became clouded as they teleported. Fletcher had brought her to the hotel they had stayed in when he brought her to Australia. Only the room was decorated in red and white. There were also rose petals spread on the bed and surrounding area. She heard a pop again. Fletcher had gone. Valkyrie looked around. Wait. This wasn't the hotel that Valkyrie had slept in when she was in Australia. This room had no windows and no doors. She was trapped.

He had known she would escape. He had also known that she still loved him. And he still loved her. He had locked her in that room so he could trust her. So she could never cheat. She would hate him at first but then when she realised that he was doing it out of love then she would come to her senses. She would love him or die.

_**Ok that was a shock even for me! Haha I hope these lives up to your expectations and standards. Also I would love it if you would review and give me requests for other stories you would like me to do and if u enjoy this story read all the other ones I have posted. Most of them are only one chapter at the mo. but when I think of how to add another chapter I WILL! Love ya all bitches!**_

_**-Val **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed because the only reason I write is for you guys! I love you all ;)**_

Valkyrie had been missing for six months. Serpine and his little posse had been captured. All but Fletcher Renn. He had been sighted in almost every country in the planet but no one knew where he lived or where he was keeping Valkyrie. Yes everyone thought Skulduggery was crazy for suggesting that Fletcher could capture and hide the infamous Valkyrie Cain. But he knew that lying, traitor was to blame for her disappearance. And once he found them he was going to punch the bastard _very _had in the face. And then he would kill him.

Valkyrie had gone crazy at first. Every day she would check her magic but the room Fletcher had left her in was bound. And every time she attacked him he would just teleport be hide her, trip her to the ground and beat her. So after the first month she had acted civil to her captor. He had brought her clothes from all over the world and exotic foods and had even taken her out once for an ice cream. But after a few months Fletcher had started to act strange. He touched more, held her hand and even kissed her cheek. And then she understood why he had brought her here. He wanted her to know he didn't trust her on the outside.

He wanted her to know that he _wanted_ her. But she would have to make the first move. Valkyrie had realised this roughly four months after Fletcher had taken her there. And after two months of snuggling on the couch watching scary movies and giving him longing stares, Valkyrie had to make her move. And she had to make it _tonight_.

After hours of begging Fletcher finally relented and said he would take her shopping. But he had a catch. There was a special cord that wrapped around her waist and if Valkyrie left the shopping centre Fletcher was taking her to, he could teleport and she would follow. This didn't bother Valkyrie. She hadn't been planning to run away. She was going to look the beast straight in the eye and _make_ it do what she wanted. Because Valkyrie Cain _always_ got what she wanted.

A few minutes later Valkyrie was strolling through a shop which sold very short dresses and very sexy lingerie. After her second loop of the shop Valkyrie had picked out what she wanted. Her dress was black, make with a stretchy material and had rips in all the wrong places. Or so Valkyrie thought. The underwear she had picked was black and lacy and see- through. There was no way Fletcher would be able to resist her in this outfit.

Valkyrie had been sighted. She was in Dublin. He couldn't believe where she was. In a shopping mall. In a sexy lingerie shop. Fletcher must have sent her there. The bastard was going to rape her. Skulduggery felt his imaginary skin prickle. No one hurt Valkyrie and got away with it. No one. He slammed the Bentley, door not bothering to lock it, and sprinted for the door. Once inside her looked around for her and spotted _him._ Fletcher. And then the crowd parted and Valkyrie came into view. She turned her head and saw him. Her eyes widened. Fletcher hadn't noticed him. She motioned for the bathroom but as she did so Fletcher look round to see what she was looking at. And saw him. Skulduggery sprinted forward. Fletcher grabbed Valkyrie around the waist. But Skulduggery was faster. He grabbed Valkyries outstretched hand as they teleported.

The people around them stared at where the strange man and the couple disappeared. They clapped thinking it was a magic trick. They couldn't be any more wrong. For in the crowd stood someone who everyone believed to be dead. Someone who could ruin everything.

_**OOOOOHHHHHHHH… I wonder who this mysterious person is. Haha I'm kidding I already know. Ha I know for once and you don't. Oh the suspense well you will just have to review and hope I post again soon. I am evil.**_

_**-Valxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I am super sorry guys! I never meant to neglect you. Please don't hit me. Ok this chapter dedicated to: **_

_**Alyss Mainwaring**_

_**Divy1324**_

_**Example98**_

_**Michelle1987**_

_**Thanks so much for your support. Xxx**_

Valkyrie stood shaking. She could hear Skulduggery pounding on the door. He was too late. Fletcher was gone and was never coming back. Just as this thought entered her mind the door splintered down the middle then flew apart in numerous directions. Valkyrie stood there in just her underwear. Skulduggery still had his façade on and once he saw her, his expression softened. And then she collapsed into a dark abyss.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The next thing Valkyrie saw was the white celling of Kenspeckle Grouses Magic Science Facility. She sat up and saw the multiple tubes connected to her body. A radio came on down the hall. It played "Hoe to be a heartbreaker" By Marina and the Diamonds. The memories flooded her mind and she screamed and covered her head with the pillow under head. A short fat man came into the room and tenderly touched her arm which made Valkyrie scream even more. Then Skulduggery walked in. Valkyrie stopped screaming immediately. She blinked once and then threw herself into his arms silent sobs chocking her. Skulduggery Pleasant, for the first time, had not a clue what to do. So he stood there and just held Valkyrie in his arms quietly singing a song to her until she drifted off again.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

It had been three years since the Fletcher incident. Fletcher was still on the run. Every now and then there were sightings of the crazy haired man Valkyrie had once loved and sorcerers tried to capture him but to no avail.

Valkyrie was curled up in a ball on Skulduggery's sofa. Since the Fletcher incident, Valkyrie had not felt safe. The first night she spent alone at Gordon's mansion she had walked to Skulduggery's house in the middle of the night and they had decided that it would be easier if Valkyrie just moved in.

Skulduggery came back into the living room with a mountain of popcorn. Valkyrie smiled up at him as she pressed play on the movie Skulduggery had picked. And then the door bell rang.

_**O.K. I'm being evil today. I know. But I can't think straight anymore and I have to phone my boyfriend so yeeeeeeee…. Review! Favourite! If you give me any story suggestions, crossovers I promise to write a short story on them from my Drabble story thing. If you have no idea what I am talking about, check it out. **_

_**SEE YA BITCHES!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry guys for not updating sooner but my word processing wouldn't work. So here is the next chapter of Payback...**_

Skulduggery abandonded the popcorn on Valkyrie's lap and went to awnser the blasted door. Valkyrie could hear him grumbling something about the funral home directors damn pranks and she sniggered to herself. It had been years since they funeral homes had a prank war. She remembered the last time when the one on the left threw a balloon full of custad at the other funeral home director when Skulduggey came barging down the street shouting at them about how childish they were being when the custard balloon hit him full on the chest. It was one of Valkyrie's happy memories from after she met Skulduggery. See, ever since she saw the tall skinny man at her uncles funeral her life had become a game of life and death, and death was closer than life at times.

She sighed as a grunt sounded from the hallway to her left and Valkyrie headed toward the noise, the popcorn forgotten for the time being. Valkyrie whirled around the corner to see a very akward skeleton in the arms of a very excited Tanith. Wait. What?

'Tan? Is that you? The REAL you?' Valkyrie asked. And then she saw Ghastly, stood behind Tanith and Skulduggery, and he was smiling. A big cheesy smile that one would only see on a love struck fool. Tanith peeled herself away from Valkyrie.

'I could ask you the same question.' Tanith responded and Valkyrie just knew it was her. A gasp escaped her as her best friend slid her arms around her and silent tears streaked down both their cheeks. 'I missed you so much.' Valkyrie whispered in Tanith's ear. Tanith leaned back to get a better look at the girl. The last time she had saw Valkyrie she had just turned sixteen but the girl who Tanith was so acustomed to seeing was now a young woman. Valkyrie's long dark hair now flowed down to the small of her back and she had had a stylish fringe cut in. She had also grown and now reached Tanith's chin. But there were also changes that made Valkyrie look more like the woman she was. Her hips were larger causing her curves to show off, her chest was bigger and the crease in between her eyebrows was more defined. Tanith also noticed that she had had Ghastly make her new clothes. The top she wore was a soft grey with a slightly raised darker swirly pattern, her trousers looked more like jeans but were made from a stronger material and the boots she wore were replaced with slippers. Tanith laughed as she looked at Valkyrie's feet. Her slippers were bunny slippers. Well more like the skull of bunnies.

'Erm Val, what on earth are you wearing on your feet? Tanith asked surpressing a giggle.

As the words escaped her mouth Valkyrie shot Skulduggery a look. 'Do. Not. Say. One. Word.' She growled as she stamped back to the living room. 'Don't pout Valkyrie. It's not attractive.' Skulduggery teased. The truth was Skulduggery found her pouty face very attractive. Tanith noticed the look Skulduggery gave Valkyrie and so she made an excuse to go to the kitchen dragging the skeleton with her.

'What?' Skulduggery demanded once the door was firmly shut behind them. Tanith gave him a look that clearly said 'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!' Skulduggery sighed but before he had the chance to defend himself, Valkyrie walked into the kitcken. Skulduggery had backed slightly to the door when Tanith had shot him the look and when Valkyrie entered the room she plowed straight into his back sending them both tumbling forwards. Skulduggery's imagenary heart fluttered as he felt Valkyrie's soft body press into his own from behind. 'Are you ok?' Valkyrie asked into where Skulduggery's ear should have been.

'I'm fine' he responded and after a few seconds Valkyrie sighed and rolled off him. She wouldn't lie to herself, pressed up to Skulduggery like that had been wonderful and she hadn't wanted to move but she also knew that what she felt was irrelevent and that it was probably just a school girl crush re- awakened from back when she was tweleve. But what if it wasn't?

What if what she was feeling was deeper than she thought? What if Skulduggery and her were ment to be together? The last one was a wasted question. When she was fourteen China had told her of a story. A prophecy. The prophecy had fortold of a man who had been so full of rage and distruction that a witch had cursed him. The curse changed him and he helped people. But the curse had also cursed his aperence. The curse disfiguered him so badly only someone who could see past his outward aperence could truly love him and this love would save him. China had been so sure the man was Skulduggery and Valkyrie that she had set up many oppertunities for them to kiss but none had worked. China had just put it down to the fact that Valkyrie didn't love him yet but as soon as she realised that she did love him she had to kiss him. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. And she aloud herself to be pulled to her feet and lead back to the front room where she told Tanith everything that happened in the five years she had been missing. Both she and Tanith had been in tears at the end of her speech and Tanith stood to give her friend a hug then glanced at the clock on the mantel. ' It's getting late me and Ghast should go.' she said giving a pointed look to Valkyrie that clearly said 'Do it!'. Damn. When had Tanith become so observent. It seemed like just yesterday that they had been giggling on the floor because nither of them knew what a clue looked like.

After their friends had left Skulduggery decided it was time for bed. 'But I'm not sleepy.' Valkyrie whined. Skulduggery chuckled. Valkyrie liked it when he chuckled. It was a pleasent sound that escaped his teeth even when he didn't want it to. Without realiseing it Valkyrie had inched closer to the skeleton detective and was now settled on his lap.

'Erm Valkyrie?' he asked but it was too late Valkyrie had drifted to sleep in his arms and so he decided to just watch her sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serpine slithered around his cell waiting to be rescued. Right on cue he heard the cleavers guarding his cell fall to the floor. A pale scarred face apperered at his cell door and ripped the hinges from it. Dusk grabbed Serpine and hauled him from the cell and then Billy Ray slipped all three of them into the ground.

Once they had resurfaced Dusk turned Serpine. 'We have five days to get the girl through that portal before the Faceless Ones rip us all apart. Now do you have a plan?'

Serpine smiled a very cruel smile. 'Of course I have a plan.'

_**Ok I'm thinking of setting up a second page for Morganville Vampires fanfics but I'm not sure. Also I want to do a cross over and I want YOU to pick it. But from the following list of course:**_

**Doctor Who**

**_Morganville Vampires_**

**Twilight**

**Beautiful Creatures**

**Hush Hush**

**The Hunger Games**

**Harry Potter**

_**ok please vote and I shall do the most voted and if you have any ideas of a drabble for me to write then put it in a comment of PM me. (Please make the drabble suggestions Valduggery but I am open to all suggestions)**_

_**-Val xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx**_


	8. Chapter 8

Paste your doc

Hey guys! Heres the next instalment of Payback and pweeeeezzzzzzz tell me what cross over you want coz its a three way tie just now.

Serpine decided to wait awhile before getting the girl. He wanted to push The Faceless Ones to the limit to show them they had no control over this world or even him and even though they had a deal, he would give the payment when he saw fit. He smiled his cruel smile as his army stood before him. 'This will be interesting' he said to no one in particular. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Valkyrie awoke in Skulduggery's arms and blushed scarlet at the thought of what she had muttered in her sleep. Something bad, she decided, by the tilt of his skull. 'Have any dreams' he asked in the velvety voice she loved most. Valkyrie's head spun at the sound of his voice and her knees grew weak. Skulduggery tilted his skull to the right which ment he was thinking and Skulduggery thinking was never a good thing. Valkyrie's brow furrowed as she tried to decide what he was thinking. Skulduggery shifted benith her and Valkyrie let out a small gasp and then her hands flew to her mouth to try to stiffle the gasp but it was too late, Skulduggery looked at her with that stupid grinning skull and she lost it. 'Oh it's so funny isn't it?' she asked as she clambered off of him. 'Valkyrie and her stupid cush on a skeleton who has killed hundreds of people and who sees her as s stupid twelve year old. Well guess what Skulduggery, I love you. I have since the-the- the Fletcher thing. An d you know what- I know it's just a stupid crush and I should get over it but I can't! I've tried to get over you- hell I even went away for a month but even then I thought about you everyday and I can't get you out my head. You have no idea how much I want to kiss you even though it's physically impossible. But I don't care. I love you and I just don't give a damn who knows.' Valkyrie finished her speech then realising just what she had said her hands flew to her mouth and just as she was about to flee the room a hand shot out and grabbed her.

'Valkyrie Cain.' Skulduggery said. 'What on gods earth possessed you to think I could never feel the same way?' he asked Valkyrie just gave him a blank look. He sighed. 'Come with me.' he ordered. Under other circumstances Valkyrie would have made a rude comment but she stayed silent. Valkyrie followed Skulduggery to a bookshelf at the end corridor where her room was located. She watched as he pulled a book and the wall swung inwards. She took a step inside and gasped. The room was bare but on the walls were paintings. Of her. Each one as beatiful as the next. 'I love you Valkyrie Cain.' Skulduggery whispered.

Valkyrie spun around and pressed her lips to Skulduggery's teeth. But when she kissed him she didn't feel teeth- she felt lips. She pulled back and looked at him, he was still a skeleton but she was sure she had felt lips. She pressed her lips to his teeth once more and felt lips. She smiled against them and deepened the kiss. Soon her arms were tugging at his tie and his hands rested on her hips. 'Mabey we should...' Valkyrie said inclining her head toward her bedroom. Without another word they both headed for the room and Valkyrie hung Skulduggery's tie from the doorhandle- just incase.

ument here...


	9. Chapter 9

When Valkyrie closed the door and turned to face Skulduggery she was faced with the sight of the skeleton spread out on the bed. A smile crept onto her face as she went over to him and straddled his hips. Once more she brought her lips to his teeth and ran her fingers over his clothed ribs while Skulduggery placed his gloved hands on the bare skin of her hips where her tank top had ridden up. A sharp gasp came from her lips at the sudden cool touch and Skulduggery removed his hands.

'Sorry.' He muttered as he tried to sit up and push her away but all he managed to achieve was bring them both closer together.

'I'm not' replied Valkyrie as she grabbed his hands and placed them back on her hips.

Skulduggery rubbed his thumbs against her skin while she planted small kisses along his jaw bone.

'Valkyrie,' Skulduggery said through gritted teeth, 'Ghastly and Tanith will be here soon.'

'How soon is soon?' Valkyrie questioned between kisses.

'Five minutes.'

Valkyrie sat up. 'Five minutes is all I need.'

'Wh- what?' Skulduggery asked.

'You heard me.' Valkyrie replied as she started to undo his shirt buttons with her teeth. Skulduggery gasped as her tongue grazed his rib.

'Val? Skulduggery?' Tanith called.

Valkyrie ignored her as she continued her work on Skulduggery's buttons while he lay there unable to do anything.

Skulduggery could hear Tanith checking his study for them as he gently pushed Valkyrie from him and started doing up his buttons again.

Tanith opened the door at this point and saw Valkyrie sitting on the bed, her cheeks flush and hair a mess, while Skulduggery was putting his jacket back on.

'GHASTLY!' Tanith roared. Two seconds later Ghastly was stood in the door way with fire in his hands. His jaw dropped at the sight before him.

'It's not what it looks like-' Skulduggery started but Valkyrie cut him off by placing a hand on his shoulder. 'Ok fine. It is what it looks like.'

Valkyrie laughed at the expressions on her two friends faces. Tanith was the first to speak.

'Care to explain?'

'I jumped his bones. It's not every day you can say that and mean it in the literal sense.' Valkyrie said.

'Right we-,' Tanith was cut off by a hand that had suddenly shot through the ground and grabbed Valkyrie's ankle. 'Shit.' The blond muttered as Valkyrie descended into the earth but not before Skulduggery grabbed her hand.

Ghastly and Tanith watched as their friends were dragged into the earth.

**_Thanks for reading guys and if you don't like Valduggery then don't read xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_Review!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_You asked for faster updates so here you go!_**

Valkyrie watched her friend's reactions as Billy-Ray dragged her into the ground. Then just as her torso was disappearing she felt Skulduggery's leather clad bony hand grab her own. She smiled a secret smile as her head sunk into the ground and Billy-Ray wound his arm around her waist.

'Ello little missy.' Billy crooned into her ear. She raised an eyebrow at him and he chuckled before he noticed the skeleton that was behind Valkyrie. 'And the great skeleton detective! My boss will be ever so happy with me.'

'And just who is your boss Billy-Ray?' Valkyrie jumped in Billy-Ray's arms at the voice just by her ear.

'Now that's for me to know and for you to, dot, dot, dot.'

Valkyrie sighed at their tit for tat game and then she realised that she was losing oxygen. Fast.

Her breath stared to come in short sharp gasps as the group burrowed further underground.

Valkyrie felt her brain fog over and the last thing she saw was Billy- Ray's sunglass clad eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Valkyrie woke up in a large four poster bed with a thin sheet covering her. She sat up rubbing her face when the sheet fell away from the top half of her body and she realised she was only wearing her underwear. A small squeak escaped her lips as she fumbled to cover herself with the sheet again. Movement from the corner caused Valkyrie to scramble backwards and fall off the bed. A velvety chuckle sounded from the other side of the bed and Valkyrie peeked her head above the mattress to confirm her suspicions.

'You bastard!' she exclaimed from her position on the floor. Skulduggery sat down on the bed and leaned down to give Valkyrie a hand up from the floor. If Skulduggery had had a face he would have blushed at the sight of Valkyrie in her under wear but being the gentle man he was he turned from her and pointed to the wardrobe where he had found many garments for both himself and Valkyrie.

'It looks our 'captors' are expecting us for a while' Valkyrie stated while she rummaged around looking for something to wear. 'Oh my god. Do they think I'm going to wear this?'

Valkyrie spun around to face Skulduggery holding a very tight looking dress at a modest knee length. On it there was many cartoon designs including a female zombie, a cookie monster cupcake, a pair of legs and many more.

'I think it's actually very fetching. You should wear it to dinner.' The skeleton said while he looked for a suit to match her dress. He found a black suit with a pocket handkerchief that matched Valkyrie's dress and a hat with the designs around the rim.

'Dinner?' Valkyrie asked.

'Yes we have been invited to dinner. By the fact that I cannot consume food I shall hazard a guess that our host's first thought is to speak with us.'

'Well no shit Sherlock.' Valkyrie said rather angrily as she pulled the dress over her head.

Skulduggery watched as the dress slowly engulfed her skin. Once she had it on she turned to the skeleton. 'What do you think?' Skulduggery just looked at the way the dress clung to her in all the right places and when she twirled for hem he noticed that the cookie monster cupcake was on her ass. 'That good?' She asked while she closed his open jaw.

The door behind them opened and Gordon walked in. 'Dinner is ready.' He stated and left again.

'Be our guest.' Valkyrie muttered under her breath.

**_Ok I hope you enjoyed that. It was basically a filter for the next chapter. I promise to update sooner BUT there is a way to guarantee I update sooner… _**

**_REVIEW! XXX _**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Okay guts, I know I've been a total bitch leaving you hanging for the last few months but my email hasn't been working and so the site wouldn't let me post. But it's all fixed now so I should be able to update! **_

'_**Be our guest' Valkyrie muttered….**_

Valkyrie and Skulduggery followed Gordon out into the hall of what looked like a castle.

'We are not where I think we are, are we?' Valkyrie asked turning her head to face Skulduggery's blank skull.

'If you are referring to Serpine's old castle lair then you would be right.'

'_Oh god_!' Valkyrie groaned. 'Is that smell the old Hallow Men?'

'I doubt it very much' Skulduggery replied in his smooth voice. 'I think it may just be mildew from the lower levels.'

Valkyrie _hmph_ed and kept walking. There was no shoes to wear in the room and so she had had to walk in her bare feet. Skulduggery had shoes though. Of course he had shoes. He was so perfect and amazing that _he _had been given shoes. She pouted a little and stared at her cold toes as she walked.

'Why aren't you wearing shoes?' Skulduggery questioned.

'There wasn't any in the room and someone stole my skeleton bunny ones.'

'There were shoes in the wardrobe if you had bothered to look' was the snarky reply from the skeleton.

Valkyrie pouted a little more at this. Her feet were starting to become accustomed to the cold but they were still cold and she didn't like it.

Skulduggery sighed and slipped his shoes off and got down on his knees to place them on Valkyries feet.

'Thank you' she whispered and gave him a peck on his cheek bone.

'Would you two stop that and hurry up' Gordon grumbled from where he stood at the end of the corroder.

The pair started walking again and because Skulduggery's shoes were too big for her, Valkyrie tripped more than once.

Once they reached the end of the corroder Gordon opened a large set of double doors and announced to an empty room the Master and Madam Pleasant had arrived.

Valkyrie couched at this and exclaimed a very shocked '_**WHAT?!' **_

But by this time Gordon had disappeared out the door and Valkyrie turned to face the room.

'You' she said, her voice laced with venom.

'Me.' Replied Serpine.

'And me' said Sanguine coming up from the lower level bringing with him that god awful stench.

'And me.' Said Dusk as he appeared from the doors behind Valkyrie.

'Oh _great!' _grumbled Valkyrie. 'A foe reunion. This won't end well from someone. And that someone better not be me.'

And just as she finished her sentence a familiar pop sounded from behind her.

Valkyrie froze. Flashbacks played themselves through her head as a wet kiss was planted on her cheek.

'Miss me, Val?' Fletcher asked.

_**And I'm going to leave it there! I've had a lot of school work to do so I haven't relly had time to read the new Skulduggery book but I'm about a sixth of the way through so no spoilers! **_

_**Loves from Mama Bitch xxxx**_


	12. Chapter 12

Before Valkyrie could respond, a gleam of white cut across her vision and she saw Fletcher sprawled out on the castle floor.

'Not cool, dead man, not cool' Fletcher grumbled as he picked himself up. Skulduggery started for the spiky haired bastard, when Valkyrie held her hand out to stop him.

'This won't solve anything, and it'll probably result in us dead.'

He knew she was right. But he couldn't help the anger bubbling up inside him, threatening to over come him.

'Please, Skul' She pleaded and he stepped back behind her. He liked the feeling of her back pressing into him. And it meant she could stop him if anything else happened. He placed his arms around her shivering form and placed his hands on her hips. She leaned back and sighed, content.

The clearing of a throat brought them back to reality. Fletcher stood with his mouth agape and the rest of their captors stood shuffling there feet. Only Serpine seemed to be un-fazed by the pair.

He turned to his posse.

'Well? Haven't you saw a couple saying goodbye?'

Fletcher's face contorted. 'They're not a couple. Valkyrie is much too good for a- a-_deadman. _I mean how would they _kiss_? How could they do anything at all actually?' He stuttered. Everyone in the room stared at him in horror. 'Its a valid question!' he exclaimed.

'_Shut up!'_ Serpine hissed. 'Now where were we?' He asked a smile on his lips.

'Why we're here?' Skulduggery prompted.

'Ahh, yes! Well as I'm sure you know the Faceless Ones are anxious for their payment. So I'm afraid Valkyrie, you will be joining them in a few days.'

'Over my dead body' she growled.

'That can be arranged' Serpine chuckled. 'They didn't specify how to present you.' A wicked smile was on all their faces as they threw their heads back and bellowed.

And they were at it for some time.

Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery and inclined her head to the door with a look of puzzlement on her face. He nodded and they slipped from the room as the villains continued their ridiculous laugh.

'Do you think prison has damaged their brains?'She whispered as they crept around looking for the way out.

'The Sanctuary prison is designed to make you go insane. That's why we place the worst of the worst in those cells. I fear it has damaged a few of Serpine and his lackeys brain cells. Can't say I'm not glad about it though. Means we can escape and put them behind bas again before they give you to those- things.'

'Its really strange though. As though they knew what was going to happen and this is all a- a trap.'

'Don't be silly Valkyrie. Do you really think they could trick the legendary skeleton detective?' Skulduggery asked, not expecting a reply.

'Well, it wouldn't be the first time its happened...' She trailed off and smashed into Skulduggery's back. 'What th-' she started before he shushed her.

Valkyrie craned her neck round Skulduggery's thin form and gasped. They were positioned at the edge of a ledge and below them, stood an army of hollow men.

'I knew I could smell them!' she whisper- shouted.

'Would you shut up while I try to think of an amazing plan to get us out of here.'

The Skeleton detective sat in silence for a moment before Valkyrie sighed.

'Couldn't you just fly us over them and up through the skylight?' She asked.

'That's just what I was going to suggest' He said, unconvincingly.

'Mhhhmm' Valkyrie hummed while Skulduggery wrapped his arm around her waist and jumped from the ledge.

**Sorry for the long wait! Silly old me got locked out of the account but now I'm back! And I'm going to aim to upload everyday!**


	13. Chapter 13

When they broke through the skylight they heard Dusk roar, 'I thought you said they wouldn't get away! You said they'd get to the Hollow men and have no way out and we could watch them fight for their lives! NOW THEY ARE GONE!'

'Told you they're was something more to it' Valkyrie called over the rush of wind.

'Don't start' Skulduggery muttered as they flew back toward Cemetery Road.

When they reached their destination, the sight that bore witness to their eyes was one of chaos. It was evident Tanith and Ghastly hadn't spent anytime in contacting the Sanctuary about the kidnapping.

As the pair touched down in Skulduggery's rather unloved back garden, Valkyrie winced at the prickle of the grass on her now-bare again feet.

She turned her head up to Skulduggery in a silent plea, and he sighed and scooped her into his arms. She squealed and giggled, which attracted the attention of everyone outside the house. A crowd emerged from the side of the house and stared at the pair dressed immaculately before them.

Tanith squeezed between people while Ghastly shoved them out of his was as the pair made their way towards them. 'How did you escape?' asked a breathless Tanith as she pulled Valkyrie from Skulduggery's arms and hugged her tight.

'They underestimated my amazing abilities.' Skulduggery stated, matter of factly.

Valkyrie turned to him a hand on her hip while she cocked her head to the side in an 'Oh really?' posture.

'Now don't you look at me like that,' he chided, 'it was me that flew us out of there, wasn't it?'

'Well it was _my_ idea for you to fly us out'

'But it wasn't actua-' Skulduggery was cut off by Tanith bellowing out a laugh.

'What is so funny?!' Both Skulduggery and his apprentice exclaimed as they turned to face the grown woman rolling around the grass.

'Your just so-' gasp, 'so-' gasp, 'perfect for each other!' The crowd that had gathered started chuckling and Valkyrie felt a frown start to appear on her face and she opened her mouth as if to tell the crowd where they could go stick their opinions where the sun don't shine, when Skulduggery tilted her head up to look at him and even though he didn't have a face she could tell the expression that would have been on his face, would have been one telling her to let it go. She slumped her shoulders and sighed before how sore she really was and wincing.

Skulduggery must have noticed, as he swept her into his arms once again and started asking everyone to leave as they had had a very bad day needed to rest.

Once they got inside Skulduggery placed her on the sofa and Tanith and Ghastly followed and sat in the armchair opposite her and got her to retell the events that had taken place at Serpine's castle while Skulduggery cleared out the remaining sanctuary officials.

'And they seemed to think they'd been playing a big joke on us when they'd let us slip out, they must have forgotten that we're smarter than them. Man, you should have heard Dusk screaming' Valkyrie had begun laughing so hard at this thought that tears had begun streaming down her cheeks.

Skulduggery walked into the room. He had changed into a less formal suit than the one Serpine had provided. If a suit could be less formal.

'I don't mean to be rude, but I'm sure Valkyrie's tired and I have run her a bath so...' he trailed off giving them the hint.

When Ghastly just looked blankly at Skulduggery, Tanith elbowed him in the ribs.

'Yeah, we had better be off anyway. We haven't eaten and I'm famished' she over exaggerated and grabbed Ghastly's hand and yanking him toward the door.

'See you guys later!' she called as the door slammed shut on them and Valkyrie and Skulduggery were alone.

'Valkyrie threw her head against the sofa and covered her eyes with her arm.

'We just cannot catch a break can we?' she asked the living skeleton leaning against the door way.

'You don't like all the action?' he teased. She sat up and winced again.

'Come you, I ran you a bath with some of that yellow rock.'

'Your the best Skul.' Valkyrie smiled.

**I had forgotten how much I enjoyed writing! I think I'll binge write loads of these chapters and it means you'll be guaranteed an upload a day for a while. But I may upload more often if I have chapter sitting and you guys are begging for another *wink wink* x**


End file.
